Act 8 - Minako, Sailor V
This page for the eighth chapter of the manga series. For the episode of the second anime series, please see Act 8 - Minako, Sailor V (episode). The new fifth member of the Senshi, Sailor Venus, introduces herself the other four Sailor Senshi. Additionally, Usagi and Mamoru continue to grow closer, and the last of the Shitennou, Kunzite, cuts off all of the electrical power in Tokyo. Plot Sailor Venus introduces herself as "Princess Serenity." Sailor Moon feels that she is beginning to remember something important to her when her tiara changes again. Sailor V notices that someone is watching them and immediately attacks them with her chain. She realizes it is Tuxedo Mask as he flees. Sailor V thanks Sailor Moon for her hard work and informs her she was watching her and the other Senshi from a distance. After greeting them, she transforms into her civilian form, Minako Aino. She begins to tell them her story of how she became Sailor V and that she and Artemis have been studying the enemy for some time while she was waiting for all of the Sailor Senshi to awaken their full strength and powers. She tells them that the Dark Kingdom is controlled by a powerful dark entity that had caused the annihilation of the Moon Kingdom one thousand years ago. That night, Usagi dreamt of a man rushing to her, calling her "Serenity" and she called him Endymion. She runs into Mamoru at the park as he is reading on various crystals. She tries to give him back his watch but he insists she keep it. Luna realizes Usagi is in infatuated with him and there is no point in trying to caution her otherwise. Meanwhile, Beryl has informed her secret master and advisor, Metaria, that the Moon Princess has appeared. Metaria believes that the Senshi do not possess the Silver Crystal. Beryl sends Kunzite to the task. Kunzite begins to steal the energy (both electric and human) in all of Tokyo. The Sailor Senshi see that all the energy is being drawn to the top of Tokyo Tower. Sailor V insists on fighting despite the other Senshi's objections. The Senshi reach the tower and use their power to levitate to the top. As Sailor Moon begins to use her power to heal the city, Kunzite blasts her and she is broken from the group, falling. Tuxedo Mask catches her, and she thanks him with a kiss. Sailor Jupiter tries to electricute Kunzite, but he is protected by shield that absorbs her attack and begins to increase it. Sailor Moon sees Kunzite readying his attack on the other Senshi and magically pushes them away from the attack. Sailor V frantically tells them that they have to save Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask sees the attack, and jumps in between them and Sailor Moon, mortally wounding him in the process. This thoroughly horrifies Sailor Moon and causes her to cry in intense anguish and sorrow. Translation Information Changes Trivia External Links *Infobox Picture Source de:Act 8: Minako - Sailor V Category:Manga Category:Stubs Category:Chapter guide Category:Work in Progress Category:Dark Kingdom Arc